onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryan Marlow
}}Ryan Marlow is the con artist Emma Swan met with for a dinner date. Biography 'After the Curse' 'Early life' Some time during his troubled life, Ryan embezzled money from his employer, got arrested but skipped town before he was thrown in jail. He is also married. 'Season 1' }}In a fancy restaurant, Emma Swan, dressed in a pink evening gown, enters the facility, holding a purse. She looks around, and a handsome man gets up whilst smiling at her. He greets her, asking "Emma?", to which she replies "Ryan?", and they both smile at each other. She tells him he looks relieved, and he explains, while pushing the chair for her, that, because they met over the Internet, that the pictures could be... Emma interrupts, completing his sentence: "...fake? Outdated? Stolen from a ''Victoria's Secret ''catalogue?"; he tells Emma to tell him something about her, and she reveals to him that today is her birthday. He's surprised that she's spending it with her; he asks her about her friends, to which she replies that she's a bit of a loner. He then asks her if she doesn't like her a family, and she lets on that there is no family to like. He tells her that everyone has a family, to which she replies that not everyone knows who they are. She then asks him if he's ready to run yet, and he says "Not a chance. You, Emma, are by far, the sexiest friendless orphan that I have ever met."; she laughs, and tells him it's his turn to talk, but then she stops him, saying "...Let me guess... hum, you are handsome, charming" - he says "Go on" - "the kind of guy who, and stop me if I get this wrong, embezzled from your employer, got arrested, and skipped town before they were able to throw your ass in jail." Ryan is confused. He asks her "What?", and all she says is that the worst part of all is his wife, whose love he repaid by going on a date with Emma. He asks her who she is, to which she replies "The chick who put up the rest of the money". He tells her "You're a bail bondsman."; she corrects him, stating she's a "bail bonds-person". Shortly afterwards, he flips the table over, throwing everything onto her, and dashes off. Emma is annoyed at the wine stain left in her pretty pink dress. She says "Really?". }} Ryan is then seen rushing off into the street, and trying to avoid the oncoming traffic as he makes his way to his car, while Emma gets out of the restaurant, calmly walking towards him, with a grin. He gets inside his car, starts the engine, but can't get it to move. Confused, he opens the door to find that the car's tire has been blocked with a wheel clamp. As she approaches him, he tells her she doesn't have to do this, because he's got money to pay her, but she replies that he doesn't, and if he did he should give it to his wife to carry his family. He provokes her by asking what the hell she knows about family, and her response consists of grabbing him and banging his head against the steering wheel. He is knocked unconscious, and Emma says "Nothing", and sighs. Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 1 Characters